Bormann informs Hitler
The Hitler is informed scene is one of the scenes used for parody making. In Downfall The scene begins with Traudl sending a message to Martin Bormann. He thanks her, then reads it. A second later, surprised, he leaves, with Traudl looking at him with fear in her eyes. He arrives in a room where Hitler was at, and informs him he has a message from Göring. At first, Hitler simply says, "Yeah," but Bormann continues, telling him that because Hitler wanted to stay in Berlin, Goring asked for permission to become vice chancellor, so he can take control of the Third Reich with the "neccesary power and authority". He goes on that if he doesn't get a response by 10:00 that night, he will assume that Hitler is dead, and finishes that he will serve the well being of the people and the fatherland. Then, Bormann reports the news: Göring betrayed them, and Germany. Hewel comments that Göring's point isn't unjustified, because the communications system could break down at anytime, and that would make them lose contact with the rest of the world, so they couldn't pass off orders. In contrast, Goebbels thinks that Goring wants to seize power, and stated that he never trusted the mob he gathered at Obersalzberg. He then comments "It stinks of a coup." Then, Hitler starts twitching while saying "That loser...", then builds up his voice to the point where he calls him a lazybones. While he is ranting, Speer arrives, and greets Traudl. She asks him about his trip to Berlin, and tells her that it wasn't easy, and he must meet with the Fuhrer. Then Linge comments about he should wait for a little bit. Meanwhile, Hitler asks what he did with the Luftwaffe, and yells that that's enough to get Goring executed. Then, he rants that the morphine addict corrupted Germany, and mutters "And now this..." before stating that he betrayed him; while twitching, he cries out, "Me of all people!". Goebbels stares at the ground before Hitler finally declares that he wants Goring to be deprived of power and removed from office, and states that if he doesn't survive the war, Goring will be executed. In the Parodies Among the rarer scenes, this is common for parody making. It's also an alternate to the Original Bunker Scene, because it also shows Hitler being informed of bad news and ranting.﻿ Trivia *Fegelein, Günsche, Krebs, Burgdorf, Keitel and Jodl are all absent from this scene and are not even mentioned. **Other than Hitler, Goebbels is the only major character from the parodies to appear. *A joke among Untergangers is that Speer looks lustily at Traudl's breasts, even making comments about it. He also appears to have a crush on Traudl in parodies. *This scene is not to be confused with the Hitler Reviews Scene, because many parodies with the latter scene start with the title, "Hitler is informed______" *Hitler is shown to twitch while ranting, and his eyes seem to pop out when he stated that Goring corrupted Germany. * *The scene where Linge tells Speer to wait a while before meeting Hitler is used for Lingepedia. Category:Downfall scenes